


Glow to the Thought of you

by HandShark



Category: The Yogscast, Xephian
Genre: M/M, Xephian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian thinks about a few things, and a Spaceman helps him realize his feelings for a certain some one with his favorable eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow to the Thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> I have the headcannon that Endermen’s eyes glow a bright when they’re happy.

I normally can contain my emotions every easily. Though I might wale about how Duncan and Sjin blew up the old world, or get frustrated with Zoey’s crazy antics, I can pretty much keep my calm about anything I’m truly feeling. However lately I’ve found my attention drawn from the shadows and mystery I’ve laid my comfort at and focused on a peculiar man who has as hectic a status as I.

Its one of the things I’ve found I have in common with him. Not only do we both deal with fiery spirited redheads we tend to lead the pack of our chaotic friends and work towards more efficient goals with them. Though I can’t approve his good character towards Duncan, I can appreciate how he can seems to control his actions and put him in his place when he makes a mess of things.

Seems that’s the reason I tend to enjoy visiting that so call factory of sorts. But I find myself going there on days when Duncan isn’t even around rather finding myself ogling over him as he works instead.

I can barely scrape up a reason why I enjoy observing him. That faithful day where I collided into him while in a fit of anger when rushing to Blackrock I have yet to forget. He instantly apologizes for something that was my fault then lends a hand to help me up. All whilst throwing out the word ‘Friend’ as if we had known each other for ages. Not that I didn’t know anything about Xephos, but its not like I’ve kicked back and had a few brews with him either.

There was just something about him that day that seemed to turn my mood around. Its quite similar to the mood I’m in now, just standing here in this mess of a factory while he fixes some leak in the machinery as I just take interest in watching him struggle with the mechanism.

Can’t say I approve the use of such meaningless machines but the way he isn’t afraid to get right into the mess of grease and oil to get the job done has my taken my mind—Oh good lord how am I even thinking about that in such a way? No-no, I’m just appreciating his hard work and willingness to get down and dirty when things get rough. Yeah that’s what it is… yeah, just a man appreciating another man’s hard work.

At least I’m thankful for my mask, not only hiding my horrible secret, it’s damn fine at hiding my emotions when I’m not doing well at covering that.

“You okay there Friend?” Xephos asked returning my awareness to him now standing beside me.

“I’m fine, why?”

“Something seems to be on your mind. Is anything troubling you?” Smiling earnestly as he wiped the sweat from his grimy brow. I eyed him suspiciously; he always seemed eager to know of others problems, wanting to help in some way and made me weary as what even to say to such a gleaming look. The bastard.

“I’m fine. Nothing is troubling me. Suppose my thoughts just drifted away while watching you mess with that contraption. Really, I could have used magic to fix that instead of you mucking yourself up. You always have to do things the difficult way.” I blurted thinking of anything to get his eyes off me but all he could do was smile even wider like an idiot. What the hell is he in such a dandy mood for?

“I’ve got it now!” He exclaimed making me turn my head to him.

“What do you’ve got now?” I humored. 

“I finally figured out why your eyes glow. Took me long enough to figure it, but now it makes sense!” A look of bemuse and shock struck my face.

“I always find you pondering about but now I know you weren’t just goggling around, you were thinking. When you concentrate on a thought your eyes seem to glow. It makes perfect sense! How I didn’t see it before, oh!” 

If it weren’t for his peppy little action of accomplishment after commenting and returning to the tool chest on the ground before looking back at me I would have given myself away. Things about my curse I could easily hide with the excuse of magic but really! Of all the things to have a curse decide to unveil it’s ‘happy side’ is when I’m thinking about him?! The only other time its ever done that was when I had a crush on--

“That’s been puzzling me for some time and--you sure your alright Friend? Your not over thinking to much are you?” He teased as he returned with the tools ready to get back to what we were originally doing before this.

The added tease didn’t help the denial I so boldly clanged to in my mind.

“I’m just teasing don’t look so distraught, wait… are you blushing?!”

I snapped out of my thoughts to give him a scowling look. Finding myself quickly looking away with a frustrated huff, mumbling something along the lines of ‘shut up if you know what’s good for you’ only to be poked and prodded about like a child to get what it was I was or who I was thinking about. Why I bothered to stay I have no idea, but I can’t deny the truth that is plainly before me now. Oh how the glow will make hiding my emotions a daunting task now.


End file.
